Let shadows die
by Sarahbear00001
Summary: Two force- sensitive children, alone in the galaxy. They do not know each other, but little do they know, they're destinies are tied together, for they are siblings. There's only one problem. They're on opposite sides of the force. Will the good fall victim to the evil? Will the evil be corrupted by the good? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

**Hi. So... well, this story has quite a story. It is mainly about two OC's, siblings, but not twins. LOL Star Wars already has two famous twins. I got the inspiration from Shadows die by Black Veil Brides. I was planning on starting this story as the first story of my freshman year, (yay!) but today I had my back to school night, and this story and many ideas have been buzzing around in my head, so you know what? Close enough. Only one more day of summer vacation left. Enjoy! Please review, it means so much to me. **

* * *

_Prologue- Anonymous POV_

Smoke lingered on the horizon, shattered glass littered the streets. It was all over. The droids were gone, the soldiers victorious, but as for us; we're still here, but our innocence is gone. The horrors of war that we had witnessed will forever be in our minds. Children's cries as their fathers are murdered, their mothers caught in the cross fire, their siblings as hostages. Few of us were lucky enough to escape these horrors, unfortunately, we were not.

* * *

**This was just the set up. The next chapter won't be too far behind this. I don't know which characters are going to be in it, but I am going to just put a guess. (:D) Anyways, be sure to check out my profile daily, I am going to update it daily! Please read, review and fav/follow! You have no idea how much it means. :) I could really use some reassurance, I'm practicing to try and get into advanced writing in school. Good night. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, yeah, the prologue was really short, but that was the point. In this chapter, we will meet both of the children, and basically hit the fast forward button on their life. This might take a while. Please tell me what you think! **

* * *

**_Corralina's POV _**

_Unfortunately, we were not._

"Mom!" I cried in horror as my mother was gunned down by one of those men in white armor. My father was gone, killed also by the white men. I had never seen creatures like either of them, I was pretty sure the white men were human, like us, but as for those metal men, I had never seen anything like it. My brother was taken by a man in white, as much as I screamed, they wouldn't give him back. I was truly alone now. I hid behind a rock and watched the battle wage on. I hated crying. Even though I was only 10, it made me feel childish, but what did it matter? My childhood would have died today anyways. The fight bore on, until it seemed that all of the metal men were gone. The men in white cheered, and scurried back to wherever they came from. I slid down to the ground, and put my head in my hands. _Am I the only one left? _I heard the sickening clanking of those horrible metal things, but I couldn't see any. I heard beeping from around the corner of our neighbor's house. I peeked around the corner, to see a bald woman talking to a holographic man. I watched silently from my hiding place.

"We were successful in our mission, master. The clones were completely unprepared, as you predicted." The holographic man spoke in a very deep voice.

"Well done, apprentice. Return to me and we will reevaluate reinforcements and supplies."

"Yes master."

"Freeze!" I turned in fear to see two of those metal things behind me, holding me at gunpoint. I backed up, until I tripped and fell backwards. The bald woman whipped around and was holding two red, shiny swords.

"Well, what have we here?" She stalked towards me, and the two metal things walked behind me, forcing me forward. She looked at me curiously.

"We caught her listening in on you, mistress." She was looking right at me.

"Oh really. What's your name?" I cowered. She probably saw this.

"Put your guns down. Tell me your name, girl."

"Co-Corralina."

"Well, _Corralina, _what were you doing spying on me? Are you a spy from the Jedi?"

"The what? No, I-I'm not a spy, I just heard noise over here, and I wanted to see what it was." She nodded, her eyes narrowed.

"A noise. Really? Where are you from?" I pointed to my house.

"Here. I used to live there with my parents."

"And where are they?" She was asking _a lot_ of questions.

"The... the white men killed them." She looked at me, then poked her wrist. _Was this girl insane?_ The holographic man reappeared.

"Master, I apologize for the interruption, but I found this girl. She's force-sensitive, recently orphaned by the clones. Has no idea what a droid or a clone or even a Jedi is, so I don't believe she's a youngling. She can't be older than 9 or 10." The man looked pleased.

"And you just found this girl by a random stroke of luck?"

"I caught her listening in, but I assume after the clones gunned her parents down, she was probably terrified. Shall I bring her to you?"

"Yes, bring her back. She can prove useful by joining our cause." The man went away again, and the lady bent down to me.

"Come with me." I followed her onto a ship, and she took me into another room. I looked out the window and saw my planet disappear behind me.

**_Adrian's POV_**

I struggled as one of those weird things wearing white picked me up. I struggled and squirmed, but it was stronger than me. He took me to a big tent, where there were more of them, except they weren't wearing their helmets... _they were human?_

"General Kenobi, I found a civilian child injured on the ground." A man with a red beard turned around and picked me up. As if he could tell how scared I was, he set me down on the cot. _  
_

"Don't be afraid, child. We're friends." The way he was so reassuring was comforting. "What happened?"

"One of them," I said pointing to a soldier," shot my mother on accident, and I cut myself on a piece of metal trying to get to her." The man looked upset.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Let's take a look at that leg now, ok?" I nodded, and he looked at the cut on my leg. I didn't think it was that big, but he looked worried.

"Surgical thread and needle." One of the men brought him the items. He cleaned the cut, and a few minutes later looked back up at me.

"Ok, all done. Try not to move for a little while, ok?" I nodded.

"Cody, is there anyone else I need to attend to?"

"No, sir." Cody left the tent, and the man sat down next to me.

"What is your name?"

"Adrian."

"Okay, Adrian, how old are you?"

"10."

"That's nice. Now Adrian, where is the rest of your family?"

"My dad got shot by one of the soldiers too. I don't know where my sister is. She's 10 too." He nodded, _again. _

"Well, Adrian, has anyone ever told you what the force is?"

* * *

**Hi! Okay, I cut it on purpose. I think it was pretty obvious what every thing was, but let me know if you're confused. LOL Please read, review, and fav/follow!**


End file.
